Make it through
by dramask8r
Summary: This is my first story. It will also contain Molly and Arthur and Herminone and Ron. All of them in equal proportions. It takes place after the final battle. The aftermath's of the final battle and the deathly hallows. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review..... I am knew to this and I want to know what you think.

Molly Weasley woke up with a start, looking around the room she discovered she was in a four poster bed that was not her own. Then she realized that she was at Hogwarts and the memories of the final battle rushed into her brain. Her son Fred was dead...... Gone ...... Forever And there was nothing she could do about it. She looked next to her and saw her dear husband Arthur with his thin red hair now speckled with grey with his face stained with tears. She felt like need to cry but somehow tears would not come to her eyes. Probably because she spent most of yesterday after the battle crying. Tears mixed with happiness after finally living in a world without Voldemort. She knew she had to be strong for her kids. She got out of bed slowly and made her way to the bathroom. After the battle the teachers and other members of the Order made sure everyone had a bed. Molly couldn't go home yet. She had to be here for her family.

As she looked into the mirror she saw a much older woman. Her face was bruised and she had obtained more scars after her fight with Bellatrix Lestrange. She had killed another human being to protect her daughter. While she stood staring at herself she didn't notice Arthur come behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Oh Arthur, I didn't dream it. Did I?" whispered Molly as he relaxed into his warm body

"No you didn't" answered Arthur.

They got dressed and slowly made their way down hand in hand to the Great Hall to figure out how their family was doing. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was Charlie who looked like he didn't sleep a wink. Molly ran and embraced her son and asked "Where is everyone: Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and uh George." Charlie replied "Bill and Fleur are out with Kingsley checking the grounds. Percy is in the library doing god knows what. Ron and Hermione are sound asleep in his bed. Ginny and Harry are asleep in Harry's bed. Don't worry they are not doing anything bad, they just need one another for comfort and George wanted to walk around the grounds. I offered to come with him but he wanted to be left alone"

Molly sighed and said "Well they need the sleep."

The tables were scattered with kids: Luna sat with Neville trying to get him to eat oatmeal. The Hospital wing was so full so those with minor injuries gave up their beds for those in worse shape. Molly and Arthur sat down with Charlie.

They had to be strong for one another so they could make it through. Molly knew that the Weasley's, Harry, Herminone and all those that she loved with her heart and soul could.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I am updating again I wasn't sure I was going to. I will update again if more people comment. I would like complements and critiques. Only one person commented last time. : ( Hopefully you like this chapter too!

Ron woke up with his arm asleep cramping feeling a numb tingling sensation running up and down his forearm. He wondered why it gotten as sore as he untangled his arms from a warm body with bushy hair. He realized it was Herminone. He remembered the day before where they engaged in the passion kiss. He remembered the feel of her lips and tongue and thinking that he had never experienced such perfection. He also remembered all those that died that day Tonks, Lupin, Snape, Colin Creevy and Fred. He now only had four brothers. He felt his brother George's pain and his eyes started to fill. He knew that more loved ones were going to die. But Harry defeated Voldemort and he would never be bothered by that bloody bastard again. He rose and noticed that it was early evening outside. He had slept for nearly a day. Now feeling even more disoriented as he yawned as he made his way to the bathroom.

As he looked in the mirror he saw the scar from the locket, the ones from Malfoy's manors, the ones from being splinched and all of the old ones from all the adventures and danger he had with Harry. He heard rustling and pulled out his wand out of his pants from his clothes that he slept in. The handle turned and it was a beautiful exhausting Herminone.

She jumped and said "Oh Ron you're in here, I thought you left me." Ron said "I will never leave you" as he opened his arms and walked toward her and embraced her.

She sunk into his arms and whispered "Is it really over?"

Ron replied "Yes love it is" he pressed a kiss to her head. "Hey um um Herminone" he mumbled feeling his checks flushing.

"Yes" she replied. Ron swallowed hard and asked "Will you be my girlfriend. I should have asked you a long time ago. I have liked you for the longest time I was just too nervous and…

She cut of his words with a kiss which soon depended and Herminone felt her knees go week and when she couldn't breathe and broke apart. "Oh yes Ron I would love to" she cried.

Ron embraced her again and said "Well as much as I love being here with we need to get cleaned up and go and find my parents and Harry and find out what were going to do about everything."

Herminone said "good idea." She apparated a fresh set of clothes to them while Ron took a shower.

He came out wearing just a pair of boxers. She gasped slightly at how toned his chest had become with all the fighting, she made her way into the bathroom but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back for a long kiss. He let her ago after she giggled and swat him away. She cleaned up and when they got dressed and held hands as they made their way down to th Great Hall.


End file.
